extraña mujer
by mire-can
Summary: naruto ahora de 20 años, mas fuerte y maduro, tiene ciertos problemas con el kyubi, y por si fuera poco, tsunade les encarga una nueva misión peligrosa, tendrar que probar la muerte de itachi,para ello contarar con un ninja que a kakashi le da mala espina


**vale, hola, soy mire-can, soy nueva en el foro de naruto, y me encantaria que leyerais mi historia, la verdad es que de naruto se vien poco (conparado con lo que se de inuyasha) pero bueno, el caso es que ya hacia mas de 3 semanas que tenia ganas de escribir un fanfiction de naruto, así que espero que les guste.**

**por cierto, no se si hacer qe sea un fanfic de amor o no, ya qe con sakura... pero bueno da igual, si me decis que quereis uno de sakura y naruto yo lo hago encantada! haber si no os decepciona, se qe me hago un poco pesada al principio, pero despues cuando se desarrolla la trama se me da mejor espresarme, aparte de que como es mi primer fic de naruto tendreis que tener un poco de piedad de mi digo yo no?**

**Extraña mujer**

Era un día soleado en konoha, normal, los pájaros cantaban, los ninjas paseaban tranquilamente por la aldea, y, naruto, se despertaba.

Risueño, soñador, enamorado, otro día mas para intentar conquistar su sakura-chan.

Salio de la cama frotándose sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, dirigiéndose hasta el baño para lavarse la cara y darse un buen baño.

Antes de pasar por el baño, encendió la tetera, y la puso a fuego lento, para que así cuando saliera de la ducha tuviera agua caliente para el ramen.

En cuando salio, tuvo que correr a coger la tetera y, en un descuido, se olvido, de que, obviamente, quemaba, y aparto la mano con la que la había cogido, haciendo que el agua caliente se derramara en el suelo.

Tuvo que dar un gran salto para posarse en la mesa, debido al susto que se había dado, un poco más y se quemaba.

Después de unos segundos bajo al suelo intentando no pisar el agua, definitivamente hoy no era su mejor día, cogió la tetera esta vez con cuidado de no quemarse, y intento no resbalar con el agua, mala suerte para el, resbalo, haciendo que cayera al suelo dándose un golpe en la cabeza con el suelo, y por su fuera poco, con la tetera, que, debido a la caída, la había lanzado al aire, y casualmente, había ido a parar a su cabeza, haciéndole un gran chichón.

definitivamente, no es mi día (dattebayo?)- dijo el rubio, mientras se levantaba, escurriendo la toalla con la que había salido del baño-

Hacia dos años que habían derrotado a akatsuki, y sasuke, de mala gana había vuelto a konoha, aún que el afirmaba, que no tenia nada que hacer en esa pequeña aldea, pero naruto y sakura habían dado todo su empeño para que el se quedara.

Itahi había muerto, o eso es lo que lo que decían, pero naruto, no las tenia todas, de alguna forma se olía a algo sucio.

Desde que naruto había vuelto a konoha por primera vez después de entrenar habían pasado 6 años, ahora tanto el como sakura y sasuke, tenían 20 años.

Había intentado traer de vuelta a sasuke y vencer a itachi, los dos años después de entrenar, pero se dio cuenta de que aún no era lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerlo, así, que entreno con jiraya por un año y medio mas, hace falta decir, que esa vez si que se había superado, ahora era mas poderoso que antaño, y había aprendido a dominar perfectamente el elemento del viento.

Y, ahora estaba aprendiendo, con kakashi, abominar el chidori, aún que su chidori, no seria normal, claro esta que con el chakra de naruto había estado modificando una técnica que combinaba la electricidad con el viento, y hacia falta recalcar que le había salido bastante bien, demo, solo la podía utilizar por el momento, 4 veces al día, ese era su máximo, si excedía el máximo, podía incluso perder un brazo.

Eso para el era lo de menos, se había dado cuenta, que últimamente el kyubi, intentaba tomar posesión de su cuerpo, le recordaba a gaara, con sukaku, casi no podía dormir por las noches, el kyubi no le deja, y se tenia que mantener sereno para retenerlo, ahora entendía a gaara, como se debería sentir al no poder dormir. Maldita sea!

Encima, no podía utilizar el chakra del kyubi, porque al hacerlo, este tomaba s cuerpo, fuera con el chakra de una cola, o con la de cuatro.

Por eso se había "escapado" de la villa para intentar controlarlo.

Había intentado pedir ayuda al capitán yamato, pero se dio cuenta de que el no podía hacer nada, el podía controlar el chakra del kyubi, pero no podía detener al mismísimo kyubi.

Ayer era cuando había vuelto a la aldea para entrenar con kakasi-sensei, y con su sakura.

Antes que pasarse semanas solo en el bosque, prefería, que por un dia, pudiera estar con sus amigos, y por lo que había odio, la vieja tsunade, tenia una misión para el equipo siete, que, por cierto, solo eran el sakura, sai, y kakashi, ya que sasuke, se había echo AMBU, y se mantenía al margen de ellos lo mas que podía.

Por alguna razón, naruto tenia la sensación de que sasuke, concentraba su odio en cada misión que hacia.

Por lo menos lo descargaba con el o con sakura, como en el pasado, eso ya era un progreso.

Se puso su característico chaleco baraja junto con sus pantalones, y su banda de konoja, y salió a la calle.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente, se encontró por el camino, a hinata, y shino, que por cierto, eran "pareja" tonteaban un poco.

Hinata, se había convertido en una magnifica kunoichi, su manejo del chakra era envidiable, y sus habilidades para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo eran excepcionales.

A veces, entrenaba con ella, y era bastante difícil esquivarla, ahora, no era débil, y para naruto, nunca lo había sido.

bueno días!- dijo animadamente naruto, había madurado, si, pero seguía con esa peculiar personalidad, que acababa arrancando una sonrisa hasta el mismísimo gaara-

bueno días, naruto-kun-dijo hinata, en esos años, ella había aprendido a no tartamudear, pero aún así, se continuaba comportando, como decía naruto, rara, con el, y si, la vergüenza no se le había ido, hablaba clara, pero calmada, cuidando cada palabra que había dicho-

hola- dijo simplemente shino, mirándolo con esas gafas redondas, que hasta le daban un toque tétrico a la cara- trunade-sama, te ha solicitado, llegaras tarde- dijo con su típico tono serio-

ah?-dijo sorprendido naruto- o vamos shino, que estoy muy cansado por mi viaje-dijo perezoso, no quería correr, es que no entendía-

ese no es mi problema- dijo serio- pero ya sabes como se pondrá tsunade-samaa, si no llegas a la hora prevista

naruto trago saliva, sabía bien lo que le esperaba si no llegaba a la hora, o sakura, o tsunade, lo acabarian sacando a golpes por la ventana.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en eso.

Miro primero a shino, y después a hinata, se despidió con una sonrisa de cobarde, y empezó a correr saltando de tejado en tejado para llegar a tiempo.

En cuando llego a la oficina, tubo que frenar para no dar de cabeza con el pecho de sakura, esta al verlo, levanto la mano en señal de amenaza, y este como acto reflejo, se puso las manos en la cabeza.

Por muy fuerte que fuera ahora, no tenia la monstruosa fuerza de sakua, y dado el caso, de que ella también había evolucionado a mejor

Era mejor para su seguridad no tentar al diablo.

sakura, naruto, kakashi, entren, tengo algo importante para vosotros.- dijo tsunade- es sobre sasuke-

ante la mención del nombre todos pusieron atención al que la hokage diría

envié a un grupo de ANBUS para que investigaran la muerte tan misteriosa de itachi, pero, hace tres días, han vuelto, llenos de heridas, y sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado en 2 meses- hizo una pausa, y despego su mirada de los papeles para mirar a los ojos a su pupila, y al rubio- sasuke, no recuerda nada acerca de su clan, sabe quien es quien sois, pero ha olvidado por completo su apellido- acabo-

kakashi dio un paso adelante y habló

cual es la misión- dijo kakashi, esperándola al igual que sus alumnos-

para esta misión necesito sobretodo discreción, y poder- dijo tsunade- para esto os he llamado, tu, sakura, eres mi alumna y estoy segura de que estas capacitada para la misión, y en cuanto a ti, naruto, has entrenado con jiraya, por lo que también te creo digno de la misión- hizo una pausa y miró a kakashi- y a ti te necesito para que me los vigiles- dijo tsunade seria-

"genial ahora me ponen de niñera"- pensó kakashi-bien cuando nos vamos- pregunto firme-

Ahora mismo- dijo tsunade-

Kakashi y sus alumnos de disponían a salir de la oficina, cuando tsunade, volvió a hablar

para esta misión no estaréis solos, necesitareis un rastreador- dijo mientras que detrás de ella aparecía una sombra, de lo que parecía ser un hombre- el es el mejor rastreador que hay en konoja, y también uno de los mejores ninjas, lo apodan "la muerte"- dijo tsunade, haciendo un movimiento con la mano, para que la figura se mostrara ante ellos-

la figura se puso al lado de tsunade, mostrando su figura, llevaba mas o menos el mismo atuendo que kakashi, exceptuando, de que su vestimenta era completamente negra, su boca estaba cubierta por lo que parecía ser un bozal de hierro (mas o menos como la mascara de kakashi), sus ojos estaban cerrados, y, su cabello rojo fuego, recogido en una cola alta, que le llegaba por los hombros, y por último, llevaba una extraña banda, en donde parecía que en ella había mas de un símbolo, cinco para ser exactos, incluyendo, el de la arena y la hoja.

Que demonios era ese ninja, y porque le daba tanta mala espina a kakashi?


End file.
